A Villain's Idea of a happy Ending!
by GoldenWheel
Summary: The bad guys...they ALWAYS lose! Hmm..what if the tables turned for a change! Danger to the Central Park penguins, our heroes, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. You're rightful master is rising! R&R! Rated T for some language and violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**AH! XD Gee, Haven't been updating…but I'm focusing on this one story to get an inspiration for my other stories. Anyways, this story is dedicated to my favorite Penguins of Madagascar Character, Dr. Blowhole. ^^ Enjoy…**

**Chapter 1- **

It was morning in the Central Park Zoo, the weather was chilly, but still had a warm breeze every now and then. The animals of the zoo were sound asleep, for the zoo wouldn't open for another few hours. Although the tiny birds of the zoo were wide awake and exiting their HQ. Little did they know they were being watched in several different angles.

**-Elsewhere- **

A low cackle escaped the mouth of something in the darkness. Screens of the penguins were all around the mammal as he watched their every move. It was like a lion stalking its prey, ready to attack. But for this mammal, he wasn't quite ready. He wanted to know everything about the Central Park penguins; their weaknesses, strengths, secrets—everything. A smile so twisted curved along his surprisingly smooth face.

**-Central Park Zoo, New York- **

The penguins were just finishing their morning training when a certain neighbor of theirs leaped into their habitat.

"Hi, you guys!" She waved. Her smile was fresh and her fur looked like it had just been brushed neatly. The otter smelled of chlorine, which was normal for her.

"Hello, Marlene. What brings you here?" asked the youngest penguin, Private, as the rest of the penguins jumped back into the headquarters.

"Just thought I'd stop by to say 'hi', as always," giggled Marlene with a smile. All the sudden, the sound of a bell echoed throughout the zoo.

A woman walked from a small office building, annoyed, with a ring of keys in her right hand; she gripped these tightly. A name card was on her green shirt. It labeled her name, "Alice". It was just another day, but as always for her, terrible. Alice hated the stupid questions asked by little kids, but it was the only company she had around. She HAD to put up with them, for this was her only life and job.

Children crowded the gates, as parents just stood a foot away talking on their cell phones. Alice let out a sigh and rolled her green eyes at sight of kids gnawing at the bars of the entrance. As she unlocked the doors, the door flung to her and pushed her into a brick wall. She cursed, but it was not audible. A typical morning.

By now, all the animals were acting cute for the humans. They have a small contest to see who attracts the most visitors. By the end, the winner, or should I say winners, were the penguins! They had used their cute and cuddly charm to nail the humans and gain many visitors to their habitat! By this, a ring-tailed lemur walked up to the penguins.

"How was you to be beating the kingly king?" He glared but also looked at the penguins in shock. The penguins just so nothing, and continue with their day. King Julien had a small thought. He'd like to congratulate them. After all, he didn't hate them, they were his pals!

"Hey, Skipper! What about a party in the afterwards for your prize? In favor of me, King Julien," asked the lemur as he stepped in front of the penguin.

**A/N: Yes…short chapter. I'll be gone from tomorrow to several days/weeks. Sorry about that… Well, hope you enjoy and stay for more! ^-^ -Sammi (GoldenWheel)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAHA! BEAT THAT, MYSELF! I got spare time….more story! :'3 Thanks for taking your time to review this. Oh, but it appears I have a flamer and hater! Joy! ^^**

**DrBlowhole1: Awh, Blowy. ^^  
>Skipperten: This is too cute! A twelve year old calling a fifteen year old a "punk"? Thank you! Hehe…HEY! News Flash! You don't NEED to read my stories if you don't like Candy. Lay off, okay? I'm not trying to be mean… but Dr. Blowhole isn't automatically yours, okay? You need to deal with the fact… And Candy wasn't going in before…but Blowhole has tempted me to add her. ^^ Problem?<strong>

**Victoria: Thanks for helping out, Victoria. :') You're a good friend.**

**TheSkySpiritsTalentShow: Hehe… mhmm. I thought this party could lead to something big. **

**BlueNinjahCat97: I know….just wanting to get into detail. xD And thanks. I enjoy writing this. :')**

**Enjoy…!**

**Chapter 2-**

"What about a party; in favor of me, King Julien." Spoke the ring-tailed lemur who had stepped in front of Skipper. The penguins stopped heading home, and stared at the lemur. Private, Kowalski, and Rico all seemed pretty excited about a party.

Through the three thrill penguins' mind went a night of dancing, snacks, hopefully fish, celebration, fish, relaxation, no work, and…FISH! Private started doing a little happy dance as he, Rico, and Kowalski gave Skipper puppy eyes to go. The flat-headed penguin sighed and spoke without, "Alright, ring-tail. We'll attend this… 'party.' Just later at night, understood? And nothing crazy."

Rico, Private, and Kowalski all jumped up and screamed in excitement. Looking at his team go crazy, Skipper groaned and did a face flipper. When he wiped his flipper off his face, he smiled. A chuckle escaped his beak and he turned and waddled away to his HQ.

The remainder of the penguins mingled amongst each other, thinking of a nice day off with dancing and sweets to eat. A wide smile on each of their faces, yet Rico had a bit of a psychopathic look; that was just normal.

-Blowhole's secret Lair-

An evil cackle was heard. Echoing…faded. A marine mammal was on a Segway watching a big screen. On this screen was three penguins jumping around and talking about a so called 'party'. An idea was brought to the evil mind of Dr. Blowhole. A twisted smile formed on his face.

Just a few minutes passed. No sign of Skipper, since the spy cameras spotted the penguins just a few minutes ago. It was annoying Blowhole that the penguins were just talking about a party. He groaned and glared at the screen.

Behind him, another of his kind put a flipper on his back. Her hand was gentle and smooth at the touch. Blowhole turned around to see Candy. He smiled in a nice and not-so-evil way. It was great to see her, especially now. The penguins were busy squealing, so they should be like that for a while. This gives them time together.

"You seem a bit stressed, my love," spoke Candy's soft voice. Her accent went in as she said 'stressed' and 'love'. Blowhole blushed, but it disappeared.

"There's no information about those blasted pen-gu-ins, except for a party the traitor is throwing for them." The blue dolphin loved the sound of the evil genius' voice. She also loved the way he said 'penguins'. It was cute! Blowhole's smile went a bit more evil.

"Mmmm… I love that look on your face; scheming, Blowy?" Candy chuckled.

"You know it, darling." With that, Blowhole wrapped his flippers around Candy's body while she did the same.

Blowhole adored Candy so much. He had loved her for such a long time. At the same, Candy was so in love with Dr. Blowhole. It was everything about him. She would bleed forever…she would die for him. Nothing in the universe meant more to Candy than Blowhole did.

The light pink tongue of the female bottle nose gently ran up Blowhole's chest. He let out a soft moan, and looked into Candy's eyes. He nuzzled her snout and gently placed a kiss on her lips. She returned a kiss, but held it there. A bright pink blush came to Candy's face as Blowhole licked her lips, requesting a deep kiss. The blue dolphin opened her mouth, granting the evil genius' request. He slipped his tongue inside and licked hers. They were battling with tongues in no time, Blowhole being a bit rough, but Candy liked that.

It was all going great, until a lobster knocked on the door to the private room that Blowhole and Candy were in. That made very Blowhole annoyed. The door opened, and the lobster stepped in front of Blowhole, who had parted away from Candy. He still had a flipper around her and glared at his minion.  
>"What could it POSSIBLY be, Red one?" shouted an angry Dr. Blowhole. He was obviously not looking forward to interruptions.<p>

"We've been checking the cameras, still no sign of Skipper. But his team is…well doing what they were before."

Blowhole was about to blow up. He already knew that, and it pissed him off when people tell him the obviously stupid things he already knew.

"Thank you. Now, get back to work! I expect no interruption!" Blowhole's expression was now very serious and upset. With that, the lobster left. Blowhole groaned.

Candy hated to see Blowhole upset like this. She nuzzled him and looked at him with worried eyes. He just sighed, not saying a word. This made Candy more worried. Her tongue slid up Blowhole's cheek, hoping to get him to cheer up. Dr. Blowhole blushed, but still didn't say anything. Now, Candy brought a kiss to Blowhole's lips. To a bit surprise, he kissed back. Relieved, Candy held the kiss.

The couple stays kissing for several minutes. They broke it and starting breathing heavily. Both dolphins had a small pink blush. Before they got back to the screen, Blowhole slowly licked up Candy's neck. She let out a small moan. Oh, how he loved the sound Candy made in pleasure. Dr. Blowhole and Candy ride in front of the screen, watching the penguins. Blowhole took Candy's flipper, and held it in his own.

"I love you, Dr. Blowhole," Candy said softly, yet sweetly.

"I love you, too, Candy, my sweet," He brought her flipper up to his snout and kissed it.

**A/N: ….Yep. xD Please do not be immature about the kissing scene. -3-" No flamers, please! ^^**

**-Sammi(GoldenWheel)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The action is JUST rising…it may seem more interesting now than it was before. xD**

**Ocean3209: Thank you so much. I appreciate it. ^^**

**DrBlowhole1: You just loved that last part, didn't you? -w-**

**BlueNinjahCat97: I'm sorry…that was meant to be, "Though the three thrilled…" And, people always need to throw out a random reason to flame. They just….do. o-e"**

**AlwaysRemainMe: Oh my cheese…I have a cheerleader! .3. xD It was cute…**

**Skipperten: I said absolutely nothing about permanent. Sorry, but, you don't need to throw a fit because I like Blowhole. I highly doubt ANYONE is jealous of me. Not even a little bit. Even if you were, it's no reason to flame me. It makes no sense whatsoever. Please stop it? Thanks…**

**DoctorKowalskiBlowhole: I know. xD Thanks. And…do you mean sadistic in the wrong way…or evil? e/O""" **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter…!**

**Chapter 3-**

Skipper was just sipping his coffee when he noticed something missing. It was awfully quiet. Not even Kowalski's lab door was shaking from explosions. Then it hit Skipper—his team was still outside, squealing like little girls. The leader set down his mug and emerged from the HQ, to accidentally bump into Rico's back. Skipper almost fell back down, but he caught himself.

"Men! What are you still doing out here?" Skipper raised an eyebrow. His team looked at him and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, Skipper. We were just really excited about the-"Kowalski was cut off by a slap from Skipper.

"I don't need this bogus." Skipper smiled with his eyes half closed. "We're going, but until then, we're not going to lolly-gag around. Understood?"

His team saluted and jumped into the HQ, followed by Skipper himself.

**-Blowhole's Lair-**

The lobsters were at a normal routine—that is, until one lobster heard a noise from behind.

"Red one…can you follow me?" asked Candy, but it wasn't a question. It was more of a command. He nodded and followed Candy.

Not too far away stood a penguin. Stern hazel eyes and pure white and ebony feathers; atop this penguin's head was a blue hat worn backwards. Her teased bangs stuck out the hole in the back, which was in front because the hat was backwards. A beak that was bright orange, but not in a smile—it was a threatening emotionless expression. Her flippers crossed and she looked into the eyes of the dolphin.

"Can we precede, mother?" asked the penguin. Her flippers went to her sides. Candy nodded, and Victoria followed Candy and Red One down a dark hallway. They stopped in front of a door that was steel stained with rust—or maybe something else. Whatever it was, it was dark red and stained on the old door.

The door opened automatically and the three entered. There was a dark shadow in the room of steam. The floor was metal, which was no surprise, and so were the walls. They were both stained in rust. Victoria let out a low chuckle. Candy had her normal face, no emotion, but it seemed always sweet and innocent.

"Are we ready, Dr. Blowhole?" Candy finally spoke. The lobster had no clue what was going on. He didn't see Blowhole, nor hear him. Only steam and a dark shadowy area of them room.

"Indeed we are, my sweet." A cackle was let out of the shadow. Something came out of the shadow. There before Candy was none other than the evil Dr. Blowhole. He smiled at Candy, then looked down to glare at his lobster. "Well, Red One. You are the one who barged in on Candy and I yesterday, am I wrong?"

"N-no. You're correct, doc," stuttered the lobster, now knowing there'd be consequences. Without hesitation, Dr. Blowhole pressed a button on his Segway, and two robotic arms grabbed the lobster and raised him into the air. He screamed in fear! Victoria was cheering for punishment of the lobster. Red One's heart sped up and he began breathing fast.

The robotic arms slowly lowered Red One into a giant fire boiling pot! Candy and Blowhole inched close to watch. Evil grins shown on both of their faces. The lobster squirmed and screamed as he was lowered closer to the boiling pot. Flames released on the bottom of the pot and were at a very high temperature. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he touched the water. The robotic arms shoved him under the water to seize the screaming. No longer than a few seconds, blood and lobster parts exploded all over the room! Lobster's blood is blue, but when boiled, it turns into clear white substance. Therefore, it was a mix of blue and clear—splattered everywhere. An eyeball rolled to Victoria's foot, and she kicked it away.

"Gross," Victoria said with a straight face. She whipped some blood off of her face, as did Candy and Blowhole. "Uhm…..Dad?"

"What is it, Victoria?" Blowhole turned his direction to Victoria.

"Why did you just….kill your lobster?" She had a questioning look and raised eyebrow. Candy blushed because she knew the answer to Victoria's question.

"He barged in on this…," Blowhole took Candy and held a kiss on her smooth lips. She wrapped her flippers around Blowhole's neck and kissed back. Blowhole started to lick her lips and Candy blushed more. Victoria closed her eyes, covered them with her flippers and turned around.

"Get a room!" shouted Victoria. Her face was disgusted. Blowhole let out a chuckle and continued to kiss his love.

**-Central Park Zoo: Penguin Habitat-**

Our heroes and fluffy penguins, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, and Rico were all getting ready to go to the party at the lemur habitat. Music was heard and a bright pinkish-red light was coming from the lemur place. It WAS just a little celebration, but Julien over-did it. There was a dance floor, many party guests(the entire zoo), loud music, flashing lights, and a snack table. Rico and Kowalski had also over-did it a bit. Rico by putting hair gel in his Mohawk and combing it back, and wearing a black bowtie; Kowalski wore sunglasses and a cool smile on his beak. When Skipper saw this, he rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh.

**-Central Park Zoo: Lemur Habitat- **

The party goes on with animals dancing, Julien dancing right next to his radio and sipping on a mango smoothie. Maurice was behind the counter making more smoothies, and dancing a bit, too. Just then, a strange animal walked into the habitat with a bowl of fish. It was a grey wolf, and it placed the bowl on the counter that Maurice was behind.

"These are for the penguins ONLY," He spoke. "It was delivered by a friend of theirs who heard about this party and wanted to congratulate them." His golden eyes looked at Maurice for a bit, then he walked away, avoiding the other animals.

"Uh….alright, I guess," replied Maurice as he placed the fish on a shelf below the counter.

The penguins had just arrived, not seeing the strange wolf, and Julien greeted them with smoothies. When Rico, Private, and Kowalski got the 'okay' from their leader, they slid fast off to the dance floor. Marlene had ran up to Skipper in a hug and pulled him off to dance.

**A/N: Hehe….. It's all going in plan. AAHAHHAHAA! …*clears throat* Yes, the lobster died. Who was the wolf? Maybe I'll tell you…but you need to be patient. Please tell me what you think. **

**-Sammi(GoldenWheel)**


End file.
